Summary/Abstract The 2017 Angiogenesis Gordon Conference will explore the very latest innovative research on the cellular principles and molecular regulation of vasculogenesis and angiogenesis in embryonic development, adulthood, aging and disease processes. Recent studies have uncovered the previously unrecognized pathways dictating endothelial cell heterogeneity, plasticity and adaptability of the tissue-specific endothelial cell population. This meeting will aim to integrate newly identified angiogenic pathways that enable endothelial cells to coordinate signalling and behaviour to establish functional, stable and durable organotypic capillary networks for therapeutic regeneration as well as tumor targeting. Presentations from fields of developmental, computational, biophysical and regenerative medicine will be employed to bring together the multipronged approaches to microfabricating long-lasting blood vessels. We will also seek to highlight new insights and approaches towards translation of angiogenic concepts into the clinic, including cancer therapy. This conference is organized to stimulate rich interactions between experts, senior and junior faculty, industry, clinicians and basic scientist and importantly provide educational opportunity for students and post-docs.